Love is not a Victory March
by Rebuilt.Empire
Summary: A small collection about drabbles, each one featuring a different pairing and a verse from the song "Hallelujah", written by Leonard Cohen. Which pairings are stated in the first chapter! ..The title was shameless taken from the video that inspired this.
1. Verse 1

Hi! Guess what? Drabbles! Cute ones! (Or so I hope...)

Anywho, it's a few ongoing drabbles based on the song "Hallelujah", originally written by Leonard Cohen. One pairing per verse, and each pairing-drabble is it's own chapter. c: The pairings are as follows, and will be posted in this order: (Cause it's also the order of the verses in the song~)

Austria/Hungary - finished

Prussia/Hungary - finished

_United States/England - in progress_

_Germany/Italy - not started_

_Poland/Lithuania - not started_

**DISCLAIMER:**

These are all based on an amazing Hetalia slideshow I saw on Youtube. It was made by **Jiederman101 **and **AlexzFan11. ** I in no way take credit for the idea, and the inspiration is all from their video c:

ALSO

Hetalia and all it's characters are copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya.

...

...

...

.

* * *

_{Verse 1: I heard there was a secret chord__  
__That David played and it pleased the Lord__  
__But you don't really care for music, do you?__  
__It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah}_

He played for her day in and day out - But she didn't realize.

He stoked and coaxed the keys to play the richest, warmest, most heartfelt of melodies. It was peaceful, their life together. It had it's ups and downs; Falls and lifts like the songs Roderich would play.

How he would animate the notes inked on paper, bring them to life with his practiced fingers for only one reason.

She loved it, and she loved him.

It baffled Elizaveta how he could hole up and just play music all day. Stoke the piano's keys into compositions that could crack her heart in two and make any frustration pent up melt away in what seemed like a moment's worth of time.

The way he was all soft, cultured and aristocratic in an age of such bloodshed. It drew her in like a bee to honey.

That intoxicating, soft charm.

But, the attraction to his quiet sophistication that lifted her, that itself was also the fall. The distance and quiet exchanges only served to lengthen the chasm between them.

But... In quite harmony they worked together. She doted on her quiet musician, lifting him when the time called. And he for her, in his subdued manner he showed his own affection for her.

Slowly, carefully, they composed their hallelujah.


	2. Verse 2

_{Verse 2: Your faith was strong but you needed proof, __you saw her bathing on the roof, _

_her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, _

_and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah}_

He watched. He saw her living her slow, happy, life. He hated being the loser; the third wheel with the woman he rightfully deserved.

He was supposed to be with her.

..She was supposed to be with him.

Again and again, relentlessly he'd barge in, announce his presence - Give her more attention then her piano player ever could. The attention she deserved. The attention he longed to give - And in turn receive.

She resented him for not taking the chance. Too busy fighting, fucking.. Too busy distracting himself from commitment. So she gave up, caved in and fell into her quiet musician. A love that based itself on a grudge, but blossomed into something so much more, more then anything that Prussian could have ever offered.

She convinced herself of it.

And everyday he came back, found her alone, and every time that was enough make her facade slip away. Her fantasy was chipping and cracking at the edges - Willingly she let him break that fragile dream when he kissed her.

It had to end.

He laughed when he was forced down; A twisted part of his persona enjoyed it. Couldn't even stop the condescending grin as she hit, screamed and cried; when she would tear into him and all he stood for.

..Because all of it sounded like was a cry for help. A cry it felt like he was conditioned to answer for centuries.

A hallelujah cut short by pride and age-old grudges.

A hallelujah that refused to die.

* * *

...

...

...

.

Haha, 2 down 3 to go! Hope you enjoyed the drabbles so far, even with their shortness;; AH! BY THE WAY. Make sure to check out the video that inspired this! I can't believe I forgot the link on the first page, so here it is: (minus the spaces of course.)

http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v= v Q l M l f 7 M M k 8


End file.
